Deepest Desires
by elevenfive
Summary: Harry and Draco have been close friends for the past months. Harry realizes that he has special feelings for Draco. What will happen to them? Will Harry ever get the courage to tell Draco how he really feels?


A/N: This is the first time I'm writing a fic with my own plot. I've only helped my very good friend in her two fics. This is not going to be good because I still don't have experience in this kinda stuff. Sorry if I have wrong spelling or grammar. Just inform me if you ever see one and I'll gladly change it. This fic is dedicated to the most special person in my life and my inspiration right now. I love you so much! (1) Anyway, enough with my all my blabbering. Please R/R! Thanks! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and company. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. 

Warning: SLASH! Harry/Draco! I love both of them! They're so cute together! If you don't like the idea of a guy having special feelings for another guy, please don't continue to read this. Remember: I have warned you. On with the fic…

NOTE: NO PLAGIARISM! (It just means that no copying of anything written here without permission! Do you understand blondie?!)

**Deepest Desires**

During the past months, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy became close friends. The hatred they have for one another before suddenly disappeared. Draco also became friends with almost all the Gryffindors. He got along pretty well with Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville. The Slytherins got used to Draco's instant change of heart. 

Harry was in his bedroom, lost in his thoughts. He was thinking about what had happened the past months. He just couldn't decipher what exactly he is feeling for a boy who just became his friend a couple of months before.

_At first, I thought you were just a mean, stubborn, ruthless, inconsiderate and insensitive jerk (2). I don't exactly know how we became close friends. I just remember that one day you saw me cuddled in a corner crying my heart out. You approached me and asked what was wrong. That time I was at my lowest point so I don't really care about to whom I'm unleashing my deep down emotions. I was desperate for someone to be there for me. I can't believe that you listened to me and assured me that everything will be all right. _

_Why were you there for me when everyone wasn't? Why were you helping me in the first place? Why did you give me advice on what to do with my problems? You just told me that you understand what I'm going through. But is that enough? Is that all? _

_Since then, we hung out most of the time. Your "buddies" Crabbe and Goyle didn't mind at all. Pansy was mad at us for stealing you, his "boyfriend" but after some time she got used to it. All students and even the teachers got used to seeing you, Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin and a future death-eater hang out with me, Harry Potter, "The Boy Who Lived". Hermione and Ron also liked the new and improved Draco Malfoy. You were no longer the git that tormented our existence. _

_I gave you my full trust.  I revealed to you my most ultimate secrets that no one…even Ron or Hermione ever knew. I told you just about everything. Everything…except the fact that I have feelings for you. _

_I don't know why, when or how that attraction began. It just simply happened. I never felt this way before for a person with the same sex. I admit that before I had a secret crush on Neville (3). No one ever knew that too. Ron and I got together before but it was just for fun…trying to experiment on things…fool around. But whenever I'm with you, I feel extremely happy. Every second you're not with me, I miss you so much. You've been in my mind 24/7 (4)._

_I think that you have no idea that I have a crush on you...that I love you more than a friend. I try to treat you similar to the way I treat my other friends to prevent the suspicion. You know that I'm bisexual but you don't even mind at all. You think that everything that I'm doing for you is just an act of friendship._

_Each and everyday, I always look at you when I know that you're not looking. Being your close friend has its advantages. I got to be with you and I have the chance to always talk to you. But it also has its disadvantages. I can't tell you how I really feel because I am afraid that our friendship may be broken. You might feel uneasy when you're around me because you know I have feelings for you…feelings much deeper than friendship. I can't take the risk of possibly losing you. I love you more than anything in the world today. I don't know if I'm obsessed with you or something. I can't last a day without talking to you. I have never felt this way for anyone before...anyone especially a boy and my former nemesis. I don't know what is happening to me. I could only wish you would feel the same way for me but I know it's impossible…too impossible to even try to keep my hopes up._

_Oh Draco, my one and only love…when will you ever love me as much as I love you? Is our relationship not going beyond friendship? How I long to be with you...your gentle touch…your warm embrace…your sweet kisses…your pure and endless love…how I need those terribly. I don't know if I could wait for the day you'll be mine…all mine. When will you be **my Draco**? _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

1 - To my friends: It's a secret! I won't tell you who it is! Never! Don't bug me about it okay? 

2 - Also to my friends: You know for a fact that I absolutely hate that word but I can't think of any other word.

3 – Harry has a crush on Neville?! Yuck! I need to put someone to be his crush so I chose Neville. It's final & I'm not planning to change it! 

4 – For those who don't know: 24/7 means 24 hours a day, 7 days a week

A/N: It sucks right? Oh well, I really don't know how to write a freaking story/fanfic! This fic is about Harry's mixed emotions so it's really not that clear. Don't blame me if Draco is a good boy here! I like him that way! I haven't even read a single Harry Potter book so this is based from the fanfics that I have read. I just invented my own plot kinda thing. If I get enough reviews maybe I'll write a sequel using Draco's POV. My friend also suggested that I should write a flashback about the reason why Harry is crying in a corner. I will try to write it as soon as I get divine inspiration. Thanks for reading my fic! Hope you liked it! Please R/R!


End file.
